Beyond the Book: Kit's Story
by monkeyconverse
Summary: What happens after the book ends. Nat, Kit, maybe a few surprises.
1. Introduction

I do not own this story. I do not own any characters unless I may have made them up, in which case I wouldn't mind if anybody borrowed them anyway.  
  
This is a story about Kit's life where the book leaves off. I am still trying to imagine what she looks like as there are few descriptions in the book. Please review and give me suggestions. This is my first fanfic.  
  
The crisp cold wind brushed Kit's hair against her face as she stood at the bow of her namesake ship: The Witch. As a natural reflex, she tugged the hair behind her ears; after being on this ship for a year, she was used to things dealing with the weather at sea. She stared out beyond the river at the vanishing point where the air met the water and it disappeared until the Witch would gain speed and new water would be swallowed by the turning of the earth. It reminded her of the fields in Wethersfield. The way they would extend and blow with the wind. It went on beyond eyesight and seemed endless. The river soothed her heart just the way the fields had. She was happy here, with Nat, whom she would soon move into a house with. They were to be wed once they had found a home and now that they had found a 3 bedroom house in Barbados, the wedding plans began to unravel.  
  
Nat left most of the plans to Kit. The decorations and entertainment were up to her to plan, as Nat could care less how things looked. It was only the concept that he praised. 


	2. The New and Old House

Kit took a step into her new home. There seemed to be much history in it. There were still pictures on the wall. Family growth charts were notched onto the side of the wall. It seemed that in this house, Joan, Nathaniel, and Sean were living and growing together. Nathaniel was the child and Joan and Sean were his parents. The fact that this family no longer lived here puzzled Kit. Why would such a happy family leave? She asked Nat about the history of this house. Nat laughed and smiled at Kit. His piercingly blue eyes closed for a second. It should have been obvious to Kit who had once lived in this house. Nat is short for Nathaniel. This had once been Nat's house. Apparently they had all moved. In the time to come, Kit would soon be experiencing the memories Nat had experienced as a child. She suddenly felt excited. Nat could read it all by the look in her eyes.  
  
"So you figured it out eh?" Nat laughed at the time it took for her to come to this conclusion.  
  
Kit looked up and smiled. It was so much more pleasant here with Nat than being under the rule of her Uncle. He had been like an overbearing father to her during her stay. Nothing had been up to her then. Now that she was with somebody she loved, she was free. Free from the judgment of society. She could be as much of a witch as she wanted to with Nat. Infact, he liked her better that way. The brave and unpredictable Kit was much better to him than the Kit locked into being proper with someone she didn't love. She was so outrageous to the people of that town. To Nat she was simply divine and fun to talk to. That is why he asked her to live with him on his ship and in a home. Things were better this way. Kit had gotten what she wanted: freedom. There weren't many things for Kit to do on The Witch. Nat could take care of everything with his skillful hands. It made Kit proud that she had a husband who would be so handy. His experience could help if they ever needed it in their new house. Though they had been together at sea for nearly a year, the fact that she would soon be Mrs. Katherine Eaton seemed so sudden and unreal. It seemed only yesterday that he had come up to her on the Dolphin with an introduction to America. He had been so teasing with her. Nat still was very joking, but it was only in a friendly loving way.  
  
Being in this house meant starting off on a fresh slate. Kit has no money. Nat was the only one with an incoming salary. Though that could soon change, it remained a problem that there was little if any furniture in the house. All that had been left from Nat's stay so long ago were a small bed in Nat's old room and 2 chairs parallel to the fireplace in the living room. Everything else had been taken away, but this house was free to Nat. As Nat went to reminisce in his old house, Kit lit a fire with what logs had been sitting in the fire place and sat down in one of the old creaky chairs left in the old manor. This brought her back to her talks with Hannah. Oh how she could feel the age in the cloth of the chair just as she had in Hannah's old cottage. It transferred such love to her and she could feel how many things had gone on in that chair before her. Where had everything come from and who had put their heart into this chair. Sometimes Kit would wake up from a state of confusion in which she would try to put herself into the position of another person. How have their lives been and what happened today. What are they thinking? She would then jump back into reality and feel somewhat surprised that she was well herself, as she had taken so long in another person's life. She was in such a dazed state of confusion that when Nat walked back into the living room he saw Kit staring blankly into the fire.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he inquired.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey. I'm sorry it's just that I get so hypnotized by my own mind sometimes. Are you having a good time? I was just remembering Hannah's cottage. Do you remember those days when we would just sit and talk with her on that old furniture she had? It was so full of memories."  
  
"Of course. I went to Hannah for just the same reason that you did. It was the fields that compelled me. I can only try and picture her house before it was burned down. Such a kind person should not have been punished for such low and despicable reasons."  
  
I know. I think she is much better off with your grandmother. Two kind souls perfect for eachother should live together. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. That's what we are. I'll be needing to fix up a few things before we go to sleep here. Could you help me and prepare that bed so that there will be fresh sheets and such?"  
  
"Sure. Where are the boxes? I know I put them somewhere around here."  
  
"Oh I moved them upstairs. In my parent's old room. You know where that is I hope. First door to the left."  
  
"Thank you'" she said and gave Nat a kiss. 


	3. Sorry Guys if you want me to be

Hey guys and/or gals...

I decided, 2 years later, to let you in on what I have been meaning to post for---well years. I don't plan on continuing the stories because I was only 14 when I wrote them (i know... how old I must be now eh? I think not) and so my writing has improved much. The story doesn't inspire me anymore and I don't even see where I was going with the plot. Sorry if you really liked the story to let you down. I didn't think anybody would like it at the time. Would you say it was good writing for a 14 year old? You be the judge of that and let me know if you want to. Sorry again,

Err Monkeyconverse


End file.
